Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Advertencia: Violacion. Ellos dos se amaban, pero una guerra que se aproximaba los acabo separando.El decía haberlo amado, pero los celos y la obsesión desaparecieron rastro de ese sentimiento de él, en sus ojos ya solo podía ver maldad. El fic esta ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con modificaciones del universo de Naruto. NARUSASU-GAASASU
1. Chapter 1

Era 1928 Minato Namikaze iba con su hijo Naruto de siete años a la relojería de los Uchiha, debía de recoger un reloj que ya desde hace dos meses había dejado en reparación, sin embargo por su ocupada agenda no había podido.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó en cuanto los dos Namikaze entraron por la puerta –Minato, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de tu reloj-le dijo el hombre tras el mostrador.

-Para nada, ya sabes he estado muy ocupado últimamente con el Partido-

-Ya veo, ¿Ese es Naruto?-le preguntó observando al niño que ya se había separado de su padre y observaba las cosas de la tienda.

-Sí-

-Ha crecido bastante, creo que no lo veía desde que era bebé, creo que fue cuando me trajiste el reloj-

-No exageres, Fugaku, Naruto no toques nada-le advirtió su padre al pequeño, cuando vio como este estaba a nada de tocar un cucú.

Una de las puertas que daba a la casa de los Uchiha se abrió y por ella entro un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color –Padre, ya acabe de limpiar los relojes-

-Sasuke, ven a saludar-hizo una seña para que su hijo se acercara –el es mi amigo Minato y ese de allá es su hijo Naruto, dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño que aun seguía viendo los relojes sin prestar atención –Naruto-le habló Fugaku -¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Sasuke un momento?, mucho tiempo llevo sin ver a tu padre. Naruto volteó a ver a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa, camino hacia donde estaba Sasuke y ambos fueron por la puerta por donde antes había salido el moreno.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-le preguntó Naruto entusiasmado.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a mi cuarto?-

-Para jugar-

-¿Quién hablo de prestarte mis juguetes?- le dijo de manera altanera.

-Bien, te acusaré con tu papá-le dijo el rubio y se encamino hacía la puerta.

-No, no, no-lo detuvo Sasuke desesperado- bien vamos te prestaré mis juguetes, pero no los rompas-le advirtió y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando llegaron a este Naruto fue directo y comenzó a brincar en la cama –Hey no brinques en la cama-

-Pero si tienes dos-

-Una es de mi hermano y mi madre no nos deja brincar-

-Mmmm, que aburrida-Naruto siguió brincando sin importarle lo que Sasuke había dicho –Uy tienes un carrito-se bajo de la cama y fue a tomarlo.

-No lo agarres-le dijo Sasuke, pero ya era tarde, estaba en las manos del rubio

–No seas envidioso, préstamelo-

-No-Sasuke tomo un extremo del carrito, y entonces ambos comenzaron a forcejear –¡que lo sueltes!

-¡No!-Siguieron forcejeando hasta que Sasuke logro quitárselo a Naruto y este salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza con un armario –¡Auch!-se quejó y llevo su mano a la cabeza –me está saliendo sangre-dijo al ver sus dedos pintados.

-¡Qué!-Sasuke comenzó alterarse –eres un dobe-lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó consigo a la sala, lo aventó al sofá y fue a sacar algo de un mueble.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a curarte-Sasuke saco una pequeña caja y la abrió dentro de ella había unas vendas y alcohol –voltéate-

-¿Sabes lo que haces?-le preguntó temeroso Naruto.

-Sí, ni que fuera dobe como tú, anda-

Naruto se volteó y Sasuke le puso alcohol, y como era de esperarse el rubio lanzó un grito mientras Sasuke tan solo rolo los ojos y siguió poniéndole –Eres un chillón- lo recriminó.

-No lo soy, pero eso arde mucho-Naruto intentaba contener las lágrimas que estaban por salirle de los ojos. Sasuke comenzó a ponerle la venda alrededor de la cabeza, cuando este acabo, Naruto se paró y miró al espejo –Parezco una momia, ¿crees que mi padre lo note?-

-Claro que lo notará dobe, igual el mío-guardo de mala gana el botiquín y al poco rato oyó que su padre entraba a la estancia -¿Sasuke que paso aquí?-le habló preocupado.

-Naruto…-

-Como siempre-lo interrumpió Minato-Naruto debes tener más cuidado, lo siento Fugaku, pero es que mi hijo es muy descuidado, aun trae una venda en la rodilla de que se cayó hace dos días-

-No te preocupes-

-¿Lo curaste tú Sasuke?-

-Sí-dijo apenado el niño.

-Muchas gracias, bueno Fugaku, hemos de irnos, me dio gusto verte-

-El placer fue mío-

Habían pasado ya ocho años Naruto tenía 15 y Sasuke 16. El moreno estaba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea, cuando escucho que algo golpeaba su ventada, movió la cortina y la abrió, entonces una piedra le dio en la cara.

-¡Dobe, ya la había abierto!-

-Lo siento-se disculpo el chico- Vamos a jugar-alzo el balón y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No puedo-dijo y cerró la ventada, Naruto hizo un puchero y siguió aventando piedras, Sasuke volvió a abrir la ventana –No puedo, tengo tarea-

-Anda solo un rato, anda, anda –le hizo pucheros rogándole, hasta que el moreno accedió –Bien-

Estuvieron jugando futbol, con unos chicos de la escuela de Naruto, quien había dicho que tan solo sería una hora, pero se convirtieron en cuatro, además de agregarle que Naruto seguía siendo torpe y se tropezaba o caía a cada rato, por lo que al acabar el partido, regresaron a casa de Sasuke, para curarle sus heridas.

-¿No están tus padres?-le preguntó el rubio.

-No-

-¿Estas enojado?-

-Me dijiste que solo sería una hora y mira ya son casi las nueve de la noche-

-Ay ni protestes, que bien que estabas divirtiéndote y en ninguno momento me dijiste que ya te querías ir-

-Tsk-

Llegaron al cuarto del moreno, y el rubio como era costumbre se sentó en la cama, se habían convertido en buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo, cualquiera que los viera, no pensaría que lo fueran, pues el moreno a cada rato se mostraba cansado de las actitudes del rubio, aunque en el fondo le gustaban mucho, incluso lo habían hecho reír muchas veces. Sasuke sacó el alcohol y vendas como de costumbre-Ya deberías tener más cuidado-se sentó a un lado de él.

-Es que estoy en crecimiento, y pues por eso me tropiezo mucho-se rió y rasco su cabeza, Sasuke solo le lanzó una mirada severa –codo-le dijo para que el rubio dejara que lo curara. Cuando acabo con la hería del codo, paso con la de la mano, después de los innumerables gritos y sollozos de Naruto, por fin ya solo le faltaba una vuelta a la venda para acabar con la mano.

-Listo-dijo el moreno al haber terminado, alzo la cara y se encontró con el rubio mirándolo fijamente -¿qué me ves?-Naruto no le respondió se acercó rápidamente a él y atrapó sus labios, Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, pero no hizo nada por separase, en realidad se comenzó a dejar llevar y cerró los ojos, Naruto con la mano vendada la puso detrás de la nuca del contrario y lo atrajo más, el beso comenzaba a intensificarse, cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, lo que hizo que se separaran con rapidez.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-habló Sasuke.

-No sé, tan solo sentí el impulso y lo hice, ¿te gustó?-

-Ehhmm-las mejillas se le enrojecieron un poco –Lo que hicimos estuvo mal-

-¿Por?, a mi me gusto-

-Pero está mal, somos hombres y eso que hicimos fue algo sucio, no sé-

-Sasuke, tú y yo somos producto de algo sucio-

-¿Eh?-

-Sexo- le dijo como si nada.

-¡Puerco!-

-Y no me respondiste, ¿ te gustó?-

-Eh.. .yo-

-Sasuke ya está la cena-entró Itachi, su hermano –Hola Naruto-lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Itachi, ya me iba- dijo con un poco de tristeza, aunque Sasuke sabía que lo único que quería era que lo invitaran a comer, como siempre "Maldito tragón", pensó el moreno.

-Puedes quedarte a cenar, si quieres-

-¿En serio?- los ojos le brillaron –Bien me quedaré- salió por la puerta del dormitorio dando brincos directo a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacían?- le preguntó con una sonrisa picara a su hermano.

-Eh, solo curando sus heridas, de nuevo se cayó-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-dijo Itachi y su hermano salió detrás de él. Para cuando llegaron a la mesa, Naruto ya estaba sentado y con una servilleta en el cuello, el pobre era demasiado cochino para comer y siempre se ensuciaba, Sasuke aun no entendía cómo es que podría ser hijo de alguien como Minato, que se veía tan elegante y recatado, su mamá era algo gritona e impaciente, pero elegante, no que el hijo, "tal vez es hijo del lechero" pensó mientras lo veía, esperando la comida como si de un niño pequeño se tratase "No, es idéntico a su madre, excepto por el cabello y ojos, que son de su padre".

-Sasuke-interrumpió su madre la meditación – ¿No vas a comer?-

-Sí, ya voy-

-Naruto, ¿Cómo están tus padres?-preguntó Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke al rubio.

-Mi madre, bien como siempre, mi padre, pues últimamente no lo he visto, se la pasa ocupado con las cosas del Partido-

-Me los saludas-

-Naruto, ya nos debes varías vendas-le dijo en broma Fugaku

-Ah no se preocupe, ya compre unas, están en mi bolsa-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Jajaja, no hablaba en serio-

-De todas formas, las dejaré, el único que las usas soy yo-

-Jajajaja y Sasuke siempre te cura, mi hijo será un gran médico-Sasuke solo se limitó a seguir comiendo, no le gustaba cuando su padre hablaba de esas cosas, ya que no eran verdad, al final el junto con su hermano se quedarían en la relojería y adiós sueño de escuela de Medicina.

Sasuke caminaba de regreso de la escuela, cuando Naruto lo alcanzó corriendo –Sasuke eres demasiado rápido –dijo entrecortadamente.

-Hoy no jugare-

-¿Tarea?-

-Sí, sabes tú deberías de hacerla también-

-¿Para qué?, Estudio por diversión, ya que pues cuando tenga la edad suficiente trabajare en el partido de mi padre, así que no le veo el caso a que me esfuerce como los demás- Este comentario molesto al moreno quien acelero el paso –Sasuke, perdón no quise decir eso-Naruto volvió a alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló a un callejón.

-Sasuke, perdón-

-Perdón, perdón, a cado rato dices eso, pides disculpas y lo vuelves a decir, ya no te creo-el moreno se movió par irse, pero Naruto lo jaló un poco y lo beso hasta que Sasuke lo empujo.

-¿Te gusto cierto?-le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Cállate, no debemos hacer eso-

-¿Porqué es sucio?, yo no lo sentí sucio hace un momento-Naruto volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó nuevamente, Sasuke fue ahora el que profundizo el beso y el rubio sonrió un poco mientras se besaban. Estampó al moreno contra la pared de ladrillos y posó una de sus manos en la cintura de este, se separaron hasta e momento en que ambos necesitaron de aire.

-Seamos pareja-le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no está bien y lo sabes-

-Pero, te gusto, a mi me gusto, que mas da-

-Todo es muy sencillo para ti, siempre-

-Pues es que tu siempre te quieres complicar-

-Debo de irme-Sasuke lo hizo a un lado, y salió del callejón.

-¡Sasuke!-le gritó el rubio en un intento de que este se detuviera, pero Sasuke siguió con paso firme sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado ya una semana desde que no hablaba con Sasuke por la disputa que había tenido. Naruto había ido como siempre a aventarle piedras a su ventana, pero este nunca le abría, así que un día decidió escalar por una de las ventanas en plena noche, sabía que de ir con el pretexto de saludar a los señores Uchiha, Sasuke solo se mostraría cortante y acabaría más peleado con él.

Sasuke ya estaba dormido, Naruto cuando llegó a la ventana rogo por dos cosas que estuviera abierta y que Itachi no estuviera en casa, y pareciera como si alguien le hubiera cumplido sus deseas, pues eso fue justamente lo que paso, logro entrar al cuarto, intentando no hacer ruido, caminó hasta la cama del moreno, fue entonces cuando tuvo que ser rápido. Se subió a la cama, quedando sobre el moreno y justo cuando estaba por despertar le tapó la boca y atrapó una de sus manos.

-Mmmmm-se quejó Sasuke, quien se notaba asustado.

-Shhhh-Naruto se acercó a su oído –Soy yo-Sasuke al reconocer la voz, se calmó un poco, pero entonces con la mano libre aventó al rubio, para que dejara de sujetarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo en susurro.

-Quería hablar contigo-le dijo apenado y evitando la cara del moreno.

-Podías esperar a que fuera de día-

-Pero huyes de mí y no te encuentro-

Sasuke permaneció callado, era cierto se la pasaba huyendo de Naruto, no era que ya no quisiera hablar con él, estaba confundido y a veces los comentarios de Naruto no ayudaban del todo –necesitaba pensar- el moreno ya se veía un poco más calmado.

-¿Sobre lo que te dije?- Naruto comenzó a acercarse hacia Sasuke.

-¿Qué…haces?- el moreno comenzó a ponerse nervioso, de la cercanía de su amigo –Naruto, en serio…-el rubio se acercaba más y más haciendo que el moreno acabara nuevamente recostado –No…-las mejillas de Sasuke estaban sonrojadas, solo que debido a la oscuridad no se podía apreciar.

-Sí, bien que quieres- una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro, comenzó a acortar la distancia a pesar de que Sasuke ponía una mano para impedirlo –sabes, en estos momentos dudaría que eres un año mayor que yo-

-Tsk, Calla…-Naruto juntó sus labios con los del moreno impidiéndole hablar, Sasuke con la mano que trataba de quitárselo de encima, paso a rodearle con ésta la espalda a Naruto y se giro para intercambiar lugares y quedar ahora encima del otro, Sasuke abrió un poco los labios y Naruto comenzó a jugar con las lenguas de ambos, siguieron besándose hasta que Naruto se separó, pareciera que tomó un poco de aire e iba a continuar – Debemos dormir-le dijo el moreno.

-Aguafiestas-le dijo con una sonrisa y Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en la cama, Naruto se levantó para quitarse los zapatos

–Puedes quedarte en la cama de Itachi- el rubio barrió los ojos y se acostó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el moreno al sentir al otro a su lado y rodeándolo con un brazo.

-Dormir contigo-

-Pero…-

-Es lo que las parejas hacen-lo interrumpió y se acurrucó sin soltar al moreno. Permanecieron así hasta la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse

–Naruto, Naruto, despierta- el rubio no respondía seguía en un profundo sueño-Naruto- lo zarandeó pero solo consiguió que la fuerza del abrazo aumentara, al ver que los intentos eran totalmente inútiles no le quedo de otra que pellizcarlo en un brazo.

-¡Auch!-

-Cállate, despertarás a mis padres-

-Mis suegros dirás-dijo mientras bostezaba y Sasuke solo le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Sabes, que nunca podrás llamarlos así-la voz de Sasuke reflejaba tristeza mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-Lo sé, pero se vale soñar-

-A veces tampoco es bueno soñar tanto- Naruto se le acercó por atrás y tomó su barbilla, girando su rostro para darle un tierno beso.

-Y hay veces que lo que sueñas se cumple-le sonrió y el moreno hizo lo mismo –Dime donde nos veremos-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el Uchiha extrañado.

-Tú sabes para hacer cosas sucias como tú las llamas- Sasuke se puso pálido al oír la oración

–Nosotros no podemos hacer esas cosas-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Sabes cómo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pervertido-se burló Naruto de él- No, pero lo averiguaré, debe de haber una forma y cuando lo hagamos, lo haremos aquí, en tu casa-

-¿Por qué en la mía?, mejor la tuya-

-Estás loco, mi madre siempre esta, y si mi padre lo descubre, además tus padres salen mucho por las tardes-

-Bien- dijo algo molestó el moreno, pero accediendo a pesar de todo.

-Oye que le diremos a tus padres, de que estoy aquí-

-Eh, pues sal por la ventana-

-¿No hablas enserio o sí?-

-Así llegaste, así sales-

-Bien, pero si me caigo y muero, será tu culpa-

-Vivirás para contarlo, no te preocupes-

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero acabo saliendo por la ventana – ¡Adiós Rapunzel!-Sasuke se molesto ante tal comparación, pero decidió irse a dar un baño y seguir con su confusión mientras pensando en lo sucedido.

Regreso a su casa tan rápido como pudo, sabía que por su padre no debía de preocuparse con las asuntos del Partido Uzumaki a veces ni llegaba a casa y si lo hacía salía de ellas como a las cinco de la mañana, pero el problema era su madre, ella siempre estaba y si se daba cuenta de su ausencia -¡Naruto!-"demonios" pensó al escuchar la voz de su madre mientras iba cerrando la puerta con extremo cuidado -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Eto, yo-Naruto se puso nervioso por lo que comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – alimentando a Kurama-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Qué raro, porque lo estoy viendo comer en la cocina en este preciso momento, así que dime ¿dónde estabas?-

-Eto yo-sus nervios comenzaron a aumentar, no podía decirle que fue con Sasuke, pues su mamá llamaría a los padres de este, quienes no sabían que había pasado la noche ahí – Yo, quise seguir a mi papá, ya sabes me da curiosidad su trabajo, pero no me deja ir, me dice que hasta que sea el momento preciso-puso una cara de cachorro, para que su mamá le creyera.

-Ay Naruto, no me gusta que salga en la oscuridad, bastante en con saber que tu padre lo hace-

-Lo siento-

-Eso espero, anda vamos a desayunar-

Después de ir a la escuela y como siempre no hacer nada ni prestar atención, decidió buscar a Sasuke en el camino, cuando por fin lo encontró este iba acompañado de un chico pelirrojo, Naruto sintió una ligera molestia al verlo, generalmente Sasuke iba solo, de hecho ni le conocía un amigo.

-¿De verdad que no hay problema?-le preguntaba a Sasuke.

-No, para nada-

-Sasuke-le habló con efusividad el rubio.

-Ah Naruto, él es Gaara un compañero de la escuela-

"Al menos lo llamó compañero y no amigo"-Hola Gaara-

-Naruto, Gaara y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo, eh no creo que pueda verte hoy-

-Ah este, puedo acompañarlos- se auto invitó Naruto.

-Si quieres, pero te aburrirás-

-No hay problema-sonrió ampliamente pero en cuanto vio a Gaara esa sonrisa se borró de su cara. Llegaron a casa de Sasuke, la cual estaba sola, lo que hizo que Naruto se molestará un poco, era perfecto para estar a solas con el moreno, pero no, tenía que estar el estúpido pelirrojo ahí.

-Toma asiento Gaara, ¿quieres un poco de agua?-le ofreció Sasuke.

-Si gracias- "En la vida le me ha ofrecido agua y en cambio a este desconocido". Naruto se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo y lo observó detenidamente. Sasuke, volvió con un vaso para él como para el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no me trajiste agua a mi?-le reclamó.

-Naruto, siempre entras a mi cocina y te sirves solo, no sé porque ahora esperas otro trato- "eso fue muy rudo" pensó el rubio y se paró el mismo por su agua. Para cuando volvió, pues se tardo haciendo un emparedado, Sasuke y Gaara ya estaban trabajando, más bien Sasuke trabaja, pues el otro se limitaba a observarlo, Naruto comenzó a enojarse "¿Por qué ese chico miraba a Sasuke?, debía de estar viendo el trabajo, no a Sasuke". Caminó molesto hasta la mesa se sentó junto a Sasuke, dejándose caer en el asiento, queriendo llamar la atención del moreno, pero este seguía inmerso en el trabajo.

Observó a Gaara mientras comía, este cuando sintió la mirada del rubio la desvió hacia el trabajo, siguió desafiándolo con la mirada, hasta que consiguió que ya no mirara más al moreno. Después de eso, le vino el aburrimiento, Sasuke no hablaba con él, solo con Gaara, "estúpido trabajo", dijo mentalmente.

Decidió que lo mejor era divertirse un poco así puso su mano por debajo de la mesa, y la dirigió a la pierna de Sasuke, comenzó a acariciarla, en cuanto el afectado lo sintió alzo la cabeza viendo hacia el frente, volteó a ver Naruto para intentar que este dejara de hacerlo, pero solo consiguió que subiera más la mano, llegando casi a la entrepierna.

-Naruto basta-le dijo en voz baja

-No te oí-

-Sasuke-habló Gaara –Creo que será mejor que continuemos, mañana, debo volver a mi casa-

-Está bien-dijo con algo de dificultad a causa de las caricias –Te acompaño a la puerta-este fue su escape de las manos del rubio, quien se quedó sentado en la mesa, al menos eso observó Sasuke mientras dejaba a Gaara. Cuando el pelirrojo se fue, al dar media vuelta se encontró con Naruto frente a él quien lo empujó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarlo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Sasuke comenzó a oír ruidos en la relojería, seguramente eran sus padres, intento quitarse a Naruto de encima, pero este solo buscaba la forma de seguir, incluso le mordió el labio cuando sintió uno de los empujones. Escuchó que se movía la perilla de la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas aventó a Naruto al suelo.

-Sasuke ya llegamos-anunció su padre –Naruto, como siempre cayéndote-

-Sí, Sr, Uchiha, pero ya me iba-

-Qué lástima, me saludas a tu padre-

-Claro- Se levanto del suelo, Sasuke lo observaba bastante molesto por lo visto, de maravilla, había conseguido reconciliarse con él, y ahora de nuevo estaba enojado. Salió tras de él y en cuanto cerró la puerta sabía que venía la reclamación.

-¡Idiota!- lo empujó de los hombros –Mis padres pudieron habernos visto-

-Lo siento, pero tenía ganas-

-¿Y eso te da derecho?-

-Sí, eres mío-

-¿Qué?, estás loco, no soy tuyo-

-Lo eres-Naruto comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Ni se te ocurra, pueden vernos-

-No me importa-siguió acercándose hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, estaba por besarlo cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?, sabes que no pueden saber de nosotros, nadie!-

-Mmm-Naruto estaba molestándose- Bien, nos vemos mañana-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que acabar el trabajo con Gaara, nos vemos otro día-sin más se metió a su casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices, Naruto del enojo dio una patada en la pared y se fue caminando a su casa. Durante el camino noto manchas en su camisa, Sasuke le había abierto el labio con ese golpe. Entro a su casa, apenas pasaba el comedor para ir al baño cuando la voz de su padre lo llamó.

-Naruto-

-Carajo-dijo para sus adentros y camino hacia la estancia-Dime-

-¿Qué es ese golpe?-

-Me caí-

-Sí claro, vas mal en la escuela, ahora te peleas-

-¡No me pelee!-le respondió a su padre

-Ahora mentiroso, bueno tengo que decirte algo, debido a tu comportamiento, te irás al ejército un año aproximadamente-

-¿Qué?-reclamó -¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que ya madures, además de que en aproximadamente unos dos años trabajaras ya para el Partido, necesito que te capacites-

-Pero…-

Su padre ni hizo caso – Te vas en cuatro meses, ahora vete a limpiar esa sangre- Se retiro de mala gana, y cuando llegó a su cuarto azoto la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, para que al menos su padre lo escuchara.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabía bien que Sasuke no quería verlo, pero su padre había hablado en serio la noche anterior, y sabía que no se retractaría, por lo que se apuró a salir de su casa por la mañana para ver si podía a alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que este llegará a la escuela.

Iba corriendo prácticamente en dirección a la escuela del moreno, por fin ya casi cuando llegaba a esta lo miró a lo lejos, corrió a un más rápido y cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo tomo de la muñeca para llamar su atención.

-Sasuke…-habló con dificultad, debido a la falta de aire.

-Naruto-Sasuke se soltó del agarre-¿Qué haces aquí?-le habló un tanto molesto.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Luego Naruto, que se me hace tarde-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Por favor, es importante-le imploró le rubio.

-Bien, pero rápido Naruto, que tengo que ir a clase-Sabía que Sasuke, solo quería deshacerse de él, pues aun le faltaban 15 minutos para que la clase de este empezara.

-Me voy en cuatro meses-

-¿Cómo que te vas?-

-Mi padre me mandará al ejército cerca de un año-

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, como si no hubiera entendido lo que dijo Naruto –¿Seguro que no solo te amenazó?.

-Mi padre no amenaza-dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y luego desapareció.

-Yo…no-

-¿No te tenías que ir a clase?-preguntó sabiendo que no era cierto, pero notó que el moreno no sabía que decir.

-Yo, si, te veo al rato-

-Dijiste que no podías-

-Sabes que estaba enfadado, te veo a las siete, ya que haya acabado el trabajo con Gaara-

-Bien, nos vemos-

-Sí-Sasuke se metió a su escuela y Naruto ahora se dirigió a la suya, sabía que llegaría tarde, pero poco le importaba, de todos modos lo mandarían al ejército.

Lo que le dijo Naruto de verdad que lo afectó, de hecho no lo creía, pero al recordar la cara de este le dolía el estomago. Se regreso con Gaara, no intercambio palabras con este en todo el camino, de hecho casi no lo hacía, en cuento al trabajo Gaara hizo prácticamente todo, Sasuke tan solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al pelirrojo al verlo tan perdido.

-Sí, solo que no logró concentrarme-

-Si quieres yo acabo el trabajo por mí no hay problema, ayer hiciste mucho, ya me toca-

-¿Seguro que puedes?-le preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-Jaja, sí, Sasuke no eres el único listo del salón, mañana te lo enseño terminado para que lo revises antes de entregarlo-

-Está bien-dijo un poco más tranquilo Sasuke

-Bueno me voy-

Lo acompañó a la puerta, justo cuando la abrió Naruto tenía su mano lista para tocarla, en cuanto vio al pelirrojo saliendo de ahí sintió rabia el rubio, pero se controló para no acabar golpeando al pobre chico.

-Nos vemos Sasuke-dijo Gara y luego volteó hacia Naruto –Hola-le dijo con indiferencia y pasó a su lado.

Naruto cerró la puerta mientras que Sasuke lo observó unos momentos y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de su sala, el rubio repitió la misma acción de él y se sentó a su lado –Entonces es verdad-habló por fin Sasuke, pero mirando al piso.

-Te dije que sí-

-¿En cuánto te vas?-

-Dijo que en cuatro meses-

Sasuke suspiró y recargó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Naruto se aceró a él y aprisionó sus labios, el moreno posó una de sus manos en la cintura del otro y poco a poco se fueron recostando en el sillón, él quedó debajo, mientras seguían besándose. Naruto fue el que rompió el beso, se separó de él y lo observó, mientras lo hacía hizo con su mano el cabello de Sasuke hacía atrás, despejando la frente de este y lo volvió a besar.

Sintió la mano de Naruto tocando por debajo de la ropa cerca de su abdomen, sintió como movía la mano recorriendo el costado de su cuerpo, dejó de besarlo nuevamente y comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, Naruto comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, sin dejar de besar y succionar el cuello del otro. Lanzó un gemido después de estarse controlando, Naruto siguió y ahora abrió la camisa de Sasuke por completo y acarició sus pectorales, mientras volvía a besarlo. Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y profundizo el beso.

Tocaron la puerta, ambos chicos dejaron de besarse y voltearon hacia ella, como esperando que de pronto se abriera y los encontraran en esa posición comprometedora. Naruto se quitó de encima de Sasuke, mientras este comenzó a abrocharse la camina con rapidez, se levantó y abrió la puerta, eran su madre que regresaba de ir por la despensa y atrás de ella venía Itachi.

-¿Estabas en el baño?-preguntó su madre mientras entraba.

-No con…-

-¡Naruto! Hola-lo saludó Mikoto -¿Con qué jugaban a las cartas?-

Sasuke volteó en dirección al rubio quien estaba sentado el suelo, sosteniendo con una mano cinco cartas, en medio de la mesa había un manojo de esta y enfrente de donde se había sentado Sasuke estaban cinco bocabajo.

-Sí-Naruto le sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. Sasuke se relajó de verdad que Naruto había pensado rápido y le daba una cuartada, temía que Naruto estuviera pasmado viendo hacia la puerta y su madre hubiera preguntado qué ¿Qué habían hecho en la tarde?.

-Sasuke-habló con preocupación Mikoto, mientras Itachi metía el mandado - ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?.

Naruto se puso rojo y nervioso, las manos comenzaron sudarle -¿De qué hablas?-Sasuke caminó hacia el espejo y observó su cuello, tenía una marca roja en el lado izquierdo, enseguida recordó a Naruto besándolo en esa parte –Me…pico un mosco-

-Hay Sasuke y ya te rascaste, ahorita te busco la pomada, mejor sube a cambiarte que mañana tienes colegio, si quieres préstale ropa a Naruto por si el también quiere hacerlo-

-No se preocupe, yo ya debo de irme, mi padre me puso toque de queda jajaja-

-Bueno Naruto, entonces nos vemos-

-Sí, nos vemos, adiós Itachi-

Ambos se despidieron de Naruto, y este se fue.

Sasuke subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, estaba sacando ropa que ponerse cuando se hermano arribó al cuarto –Mamá te manda la pomada- dijo mientras deja un frasco blanco en el buró y se sentó en la cama observando a su hermano.

-Gracias-Sasuke no lo volteó a ver, seguía en la ropa.

Itachi se levantó y cerró la puerta -¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-Sasuke comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Desde cuando tú y Naruto hacen esas cosas-

-No te entiendo-la voz de Sasuke tembló un poco al decir eso.

-Vamos Sasuke, no me creo que eso sea un piquete no lo es ¿o sí?-Sasuke lo miró fijamente asustado y luego bajo la mirada.

-Es un piquete-

-Sí claro y que tal la camisa mal abrochada-inclinó la cabeza y como su hermano había dicho su camisa estaba mal puesta.

-No le digas a papá-le suplicó a su hermano.

-No lo haré, es tu problema, pero si vas a seguir en esto debes tener cuidado-

-Lo haré-

-Espero que solo sea una locura de adolescente Sasuke, y que acabes pronto con eso, si no te meterás en problemas-Itachi salió del cuarto y Sasuke sintió un gran escalofrió con las palabras de su hermano.

Durante unos días Naruto no fue a su casa, la verdad es que Sasuke le habló de lo que le había dicho Itachi, así que le dijo que por unos días era mejor que no fuera, sirve que así su hermano lo vigilaría menos, a lo mejor e Itachi acababa pensando que ya se había decidido a no seguir nada con Naruto. El rubio a regañadientes acepto y no lo fue a ver, hasta que paso cerca de semana y media.

El día que Naruto decidió ir a verlo, solo acabo enojándose, primero porque de nuevo el pelirrojo ese estaría con Sasuke, haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, de nuevo, los celos comenzaban a invadir a Naruto, quien tuvo que limitarse a sentarse en el sillón a ojear el periódico, mientras los dos chicos se limitaban a hacer tarea. De vez en cuando Naruto les echaba una mirada, podía ver como Gaara de nuevo miraba al moreno y de verdad que ya no lo iba a poder soportar más, el periódico era testigo de ello que estaba casi por ser partido en dos a causa de Naruto.

Se levantó como tres veces al baño, se metió a la cocina como cuatro veces y por más que lo intentaba no podía calmarse, sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera Sasuke lo mandaría la carajo, así que respiraba profundo cada cinco minutos. Se cambió se asiento, miraba el perfil de Sasuke y la espalda de Gaara.

"Estúpido pelirrojo", repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de contenerse. Pero ya no pudo cuando vio que Gaara dirigió una de sus manos al muslo de Sasuke, de plano se paró camino hacia la mesa tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, y lo besó. Bien sabía que acabando de besar a Sasuke este seguramente le daría un golpe, pero siguió más valía demostrarle a ese tonto, como él lo llamaba que no debía meterse con las cosas de los demás.

Dejó de besarlo y volteó a ver Gaara con odio desbordándose por los ojos, el pelirrojo tan solo se limitó a guardar sus cosas y se levantó. Sasuke estaba en shock, tardó mucho en reaccionar, de hecho fue hasta que Gaara habló.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-se fue sin más y salió por la puerta. Sasuke entonces se paró a toda velocidad.

-Gaara-dijo en un intento de detenerlo que fue inútil, pues ya se había ido.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Naruto, quien empezó a temer la reacción del Uchiha, veía que este no se movía, se veía tenso, se acercó hacia él y le tocó el hombro.

-Idiota-le dijo por lo bajo y tomo su chaqueta.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de él?-le preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Sí, imbécil-

Naruto se quedó pasmado, cuando vio que Sasuke salió por la puerta, tenía ganas de golpear algo, había predicho el enojo de Sasuke pero nunca que saliera detrás del maldito pelirrojo. Sasuke corrió por la calle esperando encontrar a Gaara, tenía que hablar con él, el solo pensar que el pelirrojo dijera una palabra de lo que había hecho Naruto, hacía que le corriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Después de cómo quince minutos lo encontró, estaba sentado en una banca cerca del parque de la escuela, por suerte no había nadie. Sasuke se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de correr para ya caminar hacia el chico. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente de él –Gaara no es lo que parece, Naruto estaba solo jugando-

-A mi no me pareció eso-le dijo el pelirrojo muy calmado.

-De verdad, no sé porque lo hizo, en ese momento, verás el está practicando para un obra…-

-¡Sasuke para!-le exigió Gaara –No diré nada a nadie-

-De verdad-Sasuke se relajó enseguida –Gracias, de verdad que no sé porque lo hizo-

-No te preocupes yo si lo sé- Sasuke lo miró con extrañeza -Lo hizo porque te quiere-en cuando dijo esto Gaara se puso rojo como un tomate y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Eh no, yo no sé, de que hablas, te digo que…-Gaara lo calló con un beso, fue corto y solo rozó las labios del moreno por unos segundos.

Dio un paso para atrás, no asimilaba lo que acaba de pasar - ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por la misma razón que Naruto hizo lo que hizo, porque me gustas-Eso no se lo esperaba Sasuke, quien seguía totalmente sorprendido.

-Ehh….-

-No deberías molestarte con Naruto, sospecho que vio cuando estaba a punto de tocarte la pierna, la verdad lo hice con ese propósito tenía mis dudas de su era amigo o algo más, pero bueno ya lo sé- Sasuke se quedó parado mirando fijamente a Gaara y tratando se asimilar lo que le había dicho este –Creo que deberías un con él y pedirle una disculpa, porque de seguro te molestaste con él-

Se fue del parque dejando a Sasuke sin palabras, cuando apenas se hubo alejado el moreno se llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y los tocó, como si con eso pudiera creer que Gaara lo había besado.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de varios minutos, Sasuke se fue caminando del parque, tuvo que apresurar el paso, pues pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Su mente de cierto modo esta en otro lado en primera pensaba lo que sucedió en el parque con Gaara, y luego se acordaba de Naruto, tal vez como dijo el pelirrojo lo mejor sería que le pidiera pedirle una disculpa a Naruto, cuando a su menta llegaba ese pensamiento se detenía unos momentos en la calle, como pensando en cambiar la dirección de su camino, pero luego desistía, Naruto ya le había hecho varías y técnicamente nunca le pedía perdón.

Así siguió caminando hacia su casa, mientras ya su camisa comenzaba a estar demasiado mojada. Estaba ya a unos veinte pasos de su casa cuando volvió a detenerse, obviamente Naruto ya no estaría a ahí, el solo recordar la cara del rubio llena de enojo era suficiente para saberlo.

-Demonios-dijo con resignación y cambio de dirección para ir a la casa de Naruto. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, de hecho sentí como su camisa ya se le pegaba por completo a la piel y sus pantalones ya le pesaban, ni mencionar del cabello, su flequillo apenas y lo dejaba ver. Después de cómo 15 minutos llegó a su destino. La casa era enorme, solo una vez había estado en ella, a Minato, el padre de Naruto, no le gustaba el escándalo ni las cosas tiradas, a veces se preguntaba cómo era que Naruto no había acabado asesinado por su padre.

Llegó al jardín y entonces lo vio, estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, acariciando a una bola de pelos, de seguro era su perro, quien la única y última vez que había ido a esa casa le había mordido la pierna. Caminó hasta llegar donde Naruto, este no notó cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a él, pues no dejaba de acariciar a su perro.

-Naruto-dijo apenado el moreno. Cuando este lo oyó roló los ojos mientras veía al suelo y miró al moreno, al verlo completamente empapado su expresión cambio y se paró rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke, ¿por qué no te tapaste?!-se quitó el suéter que llevaba y se lo puso a Sasuke sobre los hombros.

-No…me dio tiempo-comenzaba a temblarle los dientes por el frío, tanto por lo mojado que estaba como por el ambiente.

-Baka-lo jaló de la muñeca y lo jaló para el interior de la casa. Lo subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto donde este le dio aventó una toalla.

-¿No importa que haya mojado?-

-No, luego seco, además no está mi padre que sería el que se volvería loco-

-¿Y tú madre?-

-Tampoco, ambos salieron de compras y a cenar-

Naruto sacó ropa para el moreno, la puso sobre la cama y luego él se sentó a la orilla del mueble. Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la puso en el lavabo del baño al igual que los pantalones y ambos los exprimió.

-Deja de verme-le reclamó a Naruto quien no la había quitado la mirada de encima ni un minuto y solo ocasionaba que Sasuke se apenara.

Naruto le sonrió –No-

-No me gusta tener miradas sobre mí-

-Lástima-

-Tsk-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y acabo de ponerse la ropa. Volvió a entrar al baño para dejar la toalla y después regreso a la habitación y se paró frente al rubio.

-Per..dón-dijo con dificultad.

Naruto lo miró extrañado -¿Por lo de Gaara?-

-Sí, lo fui a buscar para rogarle que no dijera nada de lo que había visto y él me dijo el porqué lo hiciste-

-¿Lo de que casi te toca la pierna?-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces, te dijo porque lo iba a hacer?-

-Por….-Sasuke se quedó pensando si era bueno que le dijera a Naruto, le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener.

-Por que le gustas, ¿cierto?-

Sasuke asintió - ¿Entonces aceptas mi disculpa?-

-Jaja-se rio Naruto.

-¿De qué ríes?-le preguntó molesto el Uchiha –Si no me vas a perdonar, solo tienes que decírmelo y ya-

-Sasuke, te perdone desde el momento en que te vi empapado frente a mí-Naruto se levantó de la cama y se puso a un paso frente de él –No me estaba burlando-Sasuke lo besó entonces, puso una mano en la nuca del rubio y la otra en su espalda, por su parte Naruto le rodeo la espalda con ambas manos. Sasuke fue el que comenzó a caminar hacia enfrente, hasta que las piernas de Naruto tocaron el borde de la cama. Dejaron de besarse por un instante, Naruto se sentó en la cama y Sasuke volvió a besarlo, rodeó con el brazo el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando ambos acostados en la cama.

Naruto comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke y pudo sentir como la piel de este aun seguía fría. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones -¿Apenas me vestí y ya me quitarás la ropa?-le reclamó Sasuke.

-Sí-

Hizo que Sasuke se enderezará, para que este quedara hincado en la cama sobre él, de igual manera Naruto se enderezo y acabo de desbotonar la camisa para quitarla del cuerpo de Sasuke y aventarla al suelo. Comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, pero este lo quitó de ese trabajo –No dejes esas marcas de nuevo-

-Mmmm las dejaré-

-¡Naruto!-dijo con tono amenazante

-Las dejaré en otro lado-le dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa y besó el pecho del moreno.

Sasuke despertó como a las once de la noche, se sentó en la cama y notó que no estaba el rubio, se apresuro a ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones y luego fue corriendo al baño, cuando acabo encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo que había en el cuarto. Se vio el pecho completamente lleno de manchas rojas.

-Ese maldito dobe-dijo mirándolas las manchas –tiene complejo de mosquito ¿o qué?-

-Veo que ya te despertaste-Naruto entro a la habitación con un emparedado en la mano -¿Por qué me ves así?-preguntó al ver la mirada de Sasuke severa sobre él.

-¿Y lo preguntas?, ¿ya viste como me dejaste el cuerpo?-

-No te quejes, si te gusto y más cuando te hice uno por ahí abajo y por atrás y …-

-¡Cállate!-

-La próxima vez, me vengaré-

Naruto solo se rió y se sentó en la cama -¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Fui a secar el piso, aunque ya estaba casi seco y me hice un emparedado ¿quieres uno?-le ofreció el rubio la otra mitad, la aceptó y se sentó a su lado -¿Cómo supiste hacerlo?-le preguntó el moreno como si temiera la respuesta.

-Le pregunté a mi abuelo-dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué?-

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, no le dije "oye abuelo como lo hago con Sasuke", le pregunté "Abuelo tú me has dicho que algunos griegos se acostaban con sus alumnos, pero ¿cómo lo hacían si son hombres? Y me lo explico bastante bien debo de decir, me preguntó como él sabe esas cosas- se quedó pensativo Naruto.

-Fue tu abuelo Jirayia, seguramente-

-Pues sí-

-Claro es igual de pervertido que su nieto-

-Jejeje-

-Naruto debo irme, mis padres han de estar preocupados-

-Te acompaño y les digo que estabas en mi casa-

-Cómo quieras-

-¿Por qué caminas tan raro?-le preguntó el rubio, viendo que el moreno bajaba las escaleras con dificultad.

-Me duele, dobe-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Los siguientes meses se relación mejoro un poco, sin embargo no pudieron repetir su encuentro, primero porque la casa de Sasuke ya no se quedaba sola ni un solo minuto, Itachi se la pasaba ahí adentro, a veces Sasuke pensaba que su hermano no hacía con el propósito de que el Naruto no fueran a hacer cosas y luego en casa de Naruto, siempre estaba su madre. En cuanto a Gaara, ya no había vuelto a ir a casa de Sasuke, de hecho el trabajo que hicieron juntos se lo entrego en la escuela y después de eso solo se saludan.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-le preguntó Sasuke que estaba acostado en el pasto al lado de Naruto, viendo las nubes.

-En tres días, no quiero-

-No tienes de otra opción- dijo con resignación –si me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras puesto más empeño a la escuela…-

-No, eso no hubiera importado, me hubiera mandado de todos modos, a veces pienso que solo lo hizo para deshacerse de mí, ¿no se te hace raro, que nunca me regañe por llegar tarde a mi casa?-

-Bueno, sí un poco, pero no creo que quiera deshacerse de ti, es tu padre-

-Por eso lo digo-

Siguieron viendo las nubes por un rato –¿Mañana me iras a despedir?.

-Sabes que sí-le dijo un poco triste -¿Qué haces?-preguntó al ver la cara de Naruto a unos escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¿Besarte?-

-No-dijo empujándolo – Nos pueden ver-

-No hay nadie aquí- y lo besó.

Llegó el día en que Naruto debía de irse, estaba en la estación de trenes, subiendo su equipaje, mientras sus padres se despedían de él, bueno de hecho solo su madre, su padre se limitaba a amenazarlo sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer.

Miraba a cada rato hacia la entrada esperando que Sasuke apareciese, ya era un poco tarde y el tren pronto saldría. Comenzaba a desesperarse demasiado, tanto que su madre lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa hijo, estas nervioso?-

-Sí, mamá estoy nervioso-mintió.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-Espero-volvió a abrazar a su madre y entonces lo vio, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba él.

-Sasuke que sorpresa-dijo Minato al verlo.

-Ho…la señor-trataba de recuperar aire.

-Lo siento Naruto, mi maestro nos dejo salir tarde-

-No importa, viniste-Se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Sasuke le regreso el abrazo, estuvieron así por unos minutos –te extrañaré- le dijo al oído y lo soltó.

-Hijo ya debes irte-le advirtió Minato.

-Sí, este nos vemos –se despidió de todos y abordó el tren. Sasuke se quedó ahí al igual que los padres de Naruto hasta que el tren se fue.

-Sasuke-le habló Minato, cuando este estaba a punto de irse -¿Qué tal si vas a comer con nosotros?, se nota que corriste demasiado-

-No, no se preocupe, estoy bien-

-Insisto, acompáñanos a comer-

Acompaño a los padres de Naruto a un restaurante, no pidió mucho, se sentía mal, tanto por la ida de Naruto como por el aprovecharse aunque sea un poco de los padres del rubio.

Gaara iba saliendo de la tienda, cuando a lo lejos divisó a Sasuke, camino un poco hacía donde este estaba, pretendía saludarlo solamente –Hola Sasuke-le dijo pero a pesar de habérselo dicho a escasos centímetros de él, pareció que Sasuke no lo escuchó y siguió caminando.

-Sasuke…-dijo un poco extrañado Gaara y decidió volver a llamar su atención -¡Sasuke!-gritó-pero el moreno siguió sin hacerle caso, se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, lo que hizo que el moreno se detuviera-¿Sasuke?- siguió sin voltearlo a ver, Gaara solo veía como este miraba al suelo y no levantaba la mirada, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, así que tomó la mejilla de Sasuke y giró su cabeza hacia él.

-¿Sasuke, estás bien?- le preguntó pero como en las veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta, así que alzó la barbilla del moreno y logró que los ojos de Sasuke encontraran los suyos, en cuanto Sasuke lo miró un lágrima se derramó por uno de sus ojos -¿Sas…-el moreno se dejo caer en el hombro del contrario y comenzó a llorar.

-Es mejor que vayamos a otro lado-le dijo Gaara, temiendo que los vieran como estaban. Sasuke solo asintió y siguió los pasos de su amigo.


End file.
